


Perfect

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Warning: Diabetes, you´ll die of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn´t be more perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

They didn´t even actually know what movie was playing (It was probably Titanic or Harry Potter, those where the ones that Iceland would stop to watch, no matter the time or place) Hong Kong was playing Mario Kart in his DS for the hundredth time, and Iceland was reading once again, the fairy tales book Denmark got him for last year Christmas. It was freezing, in their little house, so much they couldn´t even get out of the sofa, and the dozens of blankets they had on top of them. There were cookies on the table besides Iceland and they were both in such and awkward yet comfortable position (Iceland resting his head in the arm rester and Hong Kong´s in Ice stomach) that it could only be described as heavenly.

It was so weird. They weren´t even doing something fun or exiting, damn, they weren´t even talking! They were just there lazing around in the sofa with a “Butter beer latte” Hong Kong tried to make, after seeing it somewhere on the internet (and was surprisingly good) some sweets they bought (licore, gummy worms and reese´s) a ds with a overly played game card and children book.

But damn it everything.

Iceland sighted and left the book aside, deciding that he would rather watch his boyfriend play that damn videogame than read the children stories he knew by heart already.

-Isn´t it boring?-He asked starting to play with Hong Kong´s hair.-You already beat it dozens of times…

-It is. But till now you were ignoring me for a book, I didn´t have much choice.

-You were ignoring me with the Ds first.-Iceland said offended.

-Hmm…-he said and Iceland rolled his eyes.

“Just like always” he thought annoyed.

-Liked the butter beer?

-Could have been worse.-he answered with a distant tone.

-Come on, babe, don´t be angry…-said Hong Kong teasing.

-I´m not angry.-He answered looking away.

Hong Kong teared his gaze away from the ds and looked straight to Iceland´s eyes.

He gave him a teasing smile.

-You look hot when you are angry.

Iceland hit him softly with his hand.

-Stupid.-he said playing with his hair again.-I don´t look hot.

-You sure do.-he answered and returned to his game.

Iceland kept looking at the screen on the ds. Daisy was in fifth place, and he knew it was Hong Kong. He always picked Daisy just to force Iceland pick Peach.

-You suck.-he said bluntly as Daisy came to the finishing line in 5th.

-You swallow.

He now hit him with the pillow he had been using not to hurt his neck.

-Pervert!-he screamed, while Hong Kong laughed softly.-I hate you!

Hong Kong turned his Ds off and tried to look him in the eyes.

-You don´t.-ha said with a small smile in his lips, making Iceland blush and turn away.

-Idiot.-he said and Hong Kong just could think how cute Iceland was.-You are annoying…

Taking that as a “I forgive you” Hong Kong gave him a little peck on the lips.

-Love you, babe.

Iceland was still blushing but couldn’t bring himself to tear their gazes apart. He gave him a soft smile and returned the peck.

-Love you too…

Hong Kong didn´t give a damn about the Ds at this point, and just threw it aside, turning himself over, so he could bury his face on Iceland stomach.

-Sleepy…-he said, childishly, nuzzling in Iceland.

Iceland sighted and got himself comfortable, so he could watch the movie (turned out to be titanic and it was almost over)  

Iceland sighted as the warmth enveloped him and he became more and more sleepy as the credits rolled.

Just before he fell asleep he realized something.

This was his definition of perfect.

It didn´t make sense and it sure couldn´t be normal.

But he wouldn´t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Free and everything hurted so I decided to make fluff to ease my heart...I´ll survive, i think


End file.
